Talk:New Japanese Release
wats brachiorex?--Leon35 00:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) A what??? brachiorex=???--Silverblade1 00:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) its under the limited fuzors catagory--Leon35 01:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I've been wondering, why is this page called "NJR Zoids" when it has lists of models from other lines as well? They're all different lines, nothing interconnected. We should either rename this page to "List of Zoid Models" or move the other lines to pages of their own. - BladeLigerLeong 08:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Which ones ate you talking about? (Zoids Fanatic 12:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC)) Release issues Again, as with the above, this page is quite absurd. Missile tortoise claimed to have seen a fuzors-line release, but is not on this page, and was never released in japan, so it wouldn't make sense to put it here anyway. Brachiorex doesn't make sense either (Brachiozilla). The faster we ditch this system the better IMO. Slax01 01:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Missile Tortoise and Brachio Zilla saw a Japanese Fuzors release—as part of a Brachio Tortoise limited. Pointytilly 02:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Brachio Trotoise did, but not the individual kits- which is what's currently half-listed (ie: brachiorex). It does say "see also", but there is no link or topic heading to match, so I have no idea what it's talking about. That, and even if I go to the "Limited Zoids" page, it doesn't have any useful info anyway. These pages really need fixing. They give me headaches X.x Slax01 03:05, August 23, 2010 (UTC) "Waves" For starters, "waves" need more info- timing of each wave, what makes a wave, etc. Secondly, lists of bullet points are ugly and unmanageable, pagedowning that much is a nuisance, so here's a draft table to try and make the section a little easier to read. feedback appreciated (also, please error check, there were some typos, don't know if I fixed all of them). Slax01 02:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) at the risk of screwing up this entire new table, I wont edit it. I can give you some time periods though. Pre-Release-1998 Wave 1: 1999 Wave 2: 2000 Wave 3: 2001 Wave 4: 2002 Wave 5: 2003 Wave 6: 2004 Wave 7: 2005 you will have to double check but I believe those are correct, based on the start and end of the NJR line. I need to ask, I thought the NJR line ended in 2005, at the start of the Genesis line, not 2004. unless I am mistaken. if i am mistaken, then the only information i can provide is the following Pre-Release: 1998 Wave 1: 1999 Wave 2: 2000 Wave 7: 2004 --Leon35 03:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ...? So, wait, they're just a continuous release toys one year after the other? Then why are we even splitting them into waves in the first place? Slax01 08:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm still not sure what makes a "wave", but yes, the NJR was pretty much continuous, two months at most between new Zoids (including Blox). Whatever the definition, that table is at least partly wrong, since Cannon Tortoise and Helcat were released on the same day :P Cheironyx 11:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) That's good enough for me- I have now got a good enough reason to assume this entire page wrong and as such, am deleting everything that lacks a citation. This will apply to other pages too, as the vast majority of the releases info is blatantly copied from fansites, which appear to have made up their info (and they are perfectly entitled to do that, but we are not). Slax01 07:47, March 29, 2011 (UTC) a wave is the release of a set of toys over a period of tine. The NJR line had 7 waves, 1 unreleased wave, and the pre-release. Slax, why did you remove the pre release zoids from the list? and the unreleased eight wave zoids? we dont need descriptions, just a spot on the table. i double checked. The NJR line did end in 2004, so each Wave was not an exact year. we should still mention what Wave each zoid was in on the chart but I will have to research release dates. Leon35 10:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Waves were removed because Cheironyx identified issues with them, so I'd rather get citations before re-adding them. pre-release was removed as I didn't really think it was appropriate, as info on the actual release should take priority. The information is still there, its just commented out. Unreleased Zoids had no citations, and, given this is the releases page, I didn't see the point of including something that was not released. At least, not in that section, in that context. Again, this is all on the page, just commented out. Slax01 21:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) To my knowlage, Lionel (Ultrasaurus Red) had a citation for the unreleased eigth wave on his site. If i find it I will let you know Slax. As for the pre-release, it is technicaly part of the NJR line, so shouldn't Deadbroader and Darkhorn be seen on this chart? Pre-release is 1998 only. That I can say is a fact. Leon35 21:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC)